


no second thoughts

by Spikedluv



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandomfest, Community: trope_bingo, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Jude goes to Cleveland with his boss for work and runs into Zero.  That’s where their story begins.





	no second thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty AU!meeting fic. 
> 
> PSA: Jude and Zero do not use safe sex at all times, but you should!
> 
> Written for Round 21 of Small Fandom Fest [on LJ](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) | [on DW](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: _Hit the Floor, Jude/Zero, they first meet when Zero is still in Ohio_. 
> 
> Also using this to fill the _Virgin_ square on my card for Round 9 of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Written: July 22, 2017

Jude was nursing a drink watered down by melted ice and contemplating calling it a night since his boss had given him the signal that he was off-duty now. Before he could work up the energy to slide off the stool he’d claimed and head back to the hotel a new coaster was placed in front of him and a fresh drink set on it.

Jude glanced up at the bartender in surprise, ready to say, “I didn’t order this,” but the bartender anticipated his confusion and said, “From the guy over there.”

Still frowning in surprise, Jude turned to search for the person who had bought him the drink. His heartbeat sped up and his eyes widened in recognition when his gaze fell on Zero, small forward for the Cleveland Cavaliers, who was looking right back at him. Jude ducked his head to hide the flush he felt crawling up his neck when Zero’s lips curled up into a smirk.

Jude’s mind flashed back to earlier that day when James ‘call me Bud’ Samuels, owner of the Cavaliers, had been hosting Jude’s boss, Justin Border, and the rest of the contingency from the LA-based agency Tillman and Border in the Court Club before the game. Jude had been included in the team that flew into Cleveland because he’d taken on even the most menial of task, including making copies and getting coffee, until he’d made himself indispensable to Border.

They were there to finalize a contract between one of their clients and the Cavaliers. Jude had been listening to the back and forth between Border and Samuels until they’d moved on from talking talent and money to the best restaurants in Cleveland. Jude looked around the Club, noting the other meetings that were taking place in the relatively laid-back area, but he grew bored with that pretty quickly.

From the Club you could see the players walking between their locker room and the court, so Jude turned to face the Club entrance. Jude saw a few big name players pass by the Club, and some whose faces he recognized without knowing as much about them. Jude’s stomach did a little flip when one of the players glanced up as he passed the Club and their gazes met.

The player looked Jude up and down, then smirked as he continued on his way. Jude rolled his eyes and turned away from the entrance, but he couldn’t deny that he’d been affected by that look. Or maybe just by the player himself. Zero was an up and coming small forward who’d helped the Cavs win a championship last season, and he was represented by Justin Border.

Jude wasn’t given much time to contemplate the way he’d reacted to Zero’s look because Samuels led Border to the owner’s courtside seats while the rest of the agency team were directed to club seats that overlooked the Cavalier’s bench. Jude spent most of the game watching Zero. Purely for research purposes, Jude told himself, blaming something he’d overheard Oscar and Pete Davenport talking about for his interest.

And now Zero was threading his way through the crowd separating them and making his way to where Jude sat at the end of the bar. Jude straightened his shoulders and nervously crumpled a napkin until he made himself drop it.

Zero slipped between Jude’s stool and the neighboring one and leaned an elbow on the bar. He ran his eyes up and down what he could see of Jude’s body, then raised his eyes to meet Jude’s. “Hi, I’m Zero.”

“I know,” Jude said, then added, “Jude.” Jude extended his hand and Zero lowered his eyes to glance at it before taking it into his own hand. Zero didn’t so much shake Jude’s hand as caress it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jude,” Zero said.

Butterflies filled Jude’s stomach, but he retained enough presence of mind to draw his hand back. “Does this usually work for you?” he said.

Zero grinned, but it didn’t go all the way to his eyes. “You tell me,” Zero said, all sultry promise. “Is it working for you, Jude?”

“It would work for a monk,” Jude muttered, then took a sip of the drink Zero had bought for him merely to have something to do with his hand. 

Zero laughed, but something about it seemed forced, which resonated with Jude.

“You don’t need to put on an act for me,” Jude said.

Zero raised an eyebrow in question.

“All of this,” Jude said, indicating Zero’s everything. “It’s nice . . .” Which was the understatement of the century. “. . . but it’s not necessary.”

“Does that mean you’re a sure thing?” Zero teased.

Jude’s cheeks heated. “That’s not what I meant. You don’t have to . . . sell yourself to me.”

Zero gave Jude a look.

“Not that I’m trying to say you’re selling yourself, like . . . Stop trying to fluster me,” Jude finished when he saw Zero biting back a smile.

“But you’re so hot when you’re flustered.”

“Now I know what you’re selling,” Jude said, “and it’s a load of crap.”

Zero’s low chuckle at that comment sounded more genuine, and it sent a shiver down Jude’s spine. He took another sip of the drink to hide his reaction.

“How come I’ve never seen you around the Q before?” Zero said.

“This is my first visit to Cleveland,” Jude said. “I’m here with my agency to . . .” He paused, then said, “For contract negotiations.”

Zero moved even closer, which did things to Jude’s equilibrium, and said, “Not gonna tell me who?”

“Since I like my job, no,” Jude said wryly. Though he couldn’t deny that he was tempted to spill all of his secrets. There was something about the way Zero looked at him, like he actually saw Jude and not merely a means to an end. Jude swallowed hard and took a gulp of the drink.

“Well, since you’re not going to dish, why don’t you tell me how you enjoyed the game,” Zero said.

“Fishing for compliments, Zero?” Jude said.

“Would it kill you?” Zero said. “I mean, I said you’re hot.”

“When I’m flustered!” Jude said, flustered at the reminder.

“Like now,” Zero pointed out.

“Besides,” Jude said, trying to ignore the fact that Zero knew he was flustered, therefore it followed that he thought Jude was hot right now, “I don’t think you need me to tell you that you’re hot. I’m pretty sure you look in the mirror every morning and tell yourself that.”

“Ouch,” Zero said, touching his chest as if Jude had shot a bullseye into his heart. “So you do think I’m hot.”

“That’s not what I said,” Jude said.

“You implied it.”

“You’re splitting hairs.”

Jude enjoyed bantering with Zero, but he felt like he’d jumped into the deep end of the pool without any swimming lessons. He finished the drink, then gestured to Zero with the empty glass. “Thank you for the drink.”

“Would you like another?”

“No,” Jude said before Zero could raise his hand to signal the bartender. “It’s been a long day; I should head to bed.”

Zero dropped his gaze to Jude’s mouth. “Is that an invitation?”

Jude reflexively licked his lips. Heat pooled low in his belly when Zero sucked in air through his nose. Jude opened his mouth to say ‘no, of course not,’ but what came out instead was, “Would you accept if it was?”

~*~*~*~

Turned out that the answer to Jude’s question was a resounding ‘yes’. Jude barely remembered the wait while Zero called for a car, the short drive to the hotel they were staying at, or the ride up in the elevator. All of which was done with both of them thinking about what would happen when they reached Jude’s hotel room and still somehow managing to keep their hands off of each other so they didn’t end up splashed across the front of a gossip rag the next morning.

Jude’s hands shook when he used the keycard and opened the door to his room. He entered first and flipped the light switch that turned on one of the lamps beside king-sized bed. Zero walked past Jude and studied the room, then turned back to study Jude, who made sure the door was firmly shut and the swing lock in place.

Now that they were here, all of Jude’s bravado left him. This was all new to him and he had no idea what to do.

“Second thoughts?” Zero said.

Jude shook his head. “Just nervous.”

Zero’s forehead wrinkled adorably at that admission. He walked back over to Jude and took both of his hands. Jude let Zero tug him further into the room, let him slip the keycard out of his hand and drop it on the desk.

“Why are you nervous?” Zero said.

“Because I’ve never done this before!” Jude blurted.

“Pick someone up in a bar?”

“That,” Jude said, enigmatic.

Zero was much more perceptive than Jude had given him credit for. He tilted his head to the side and just looked at Jude. “What else haven’t you done, Jude?”

Jude tried to cross his arms defensively, but Zero refused to let go of his hands. “Anything,” Jude said. “I mean, I’ve kissed a girl before, but . . .”

“You’ve never had sex before?” Zero said.

Jude shook his head. “No.”

“With a guy . . . ?”

“With anyone!” Jude said, angry because he was embarrassed to admit it.

“Have you kissed a guy before?”

Jude lowered his eyes. “No.”

“Why don’t we start there, then?”

Before Jude realized what Zero was doing, he’d released one of Jude’s hands and reeled him closer with the other. Zero slipped an arm around Jude’s waist and just held him. Jude found himself fascinated by Zero’s lips.

“This okay?” Zero said.

Jude nodded.

“Kiss me.”

Jude’s gaze was wrenched up to Zero’s eyes. “You want me to . . . ?”

“Yes, Jude,” Zero said with a curve to his lips that went directly to Jude’s groin, “I want you to . . .”

Jude’s gaze dropped back down to Zero’s lips. He’d kissed people before, women; this couldn’t be any different. Jude leaned in slowly and brushed his lips across Zero’s. They were soft; Jude didn’t know why he was surprised by that since he used a balm on his own lips.

“Again,” Zero said, his voice rough despite the chasteness of the kiss.

Emboldened by Zero’s response, Jude was less hesitant when he pressed their mouths together this time, though the kiss was just as light. He kissed Zero a third time without waiting for instruction, harder this time. On the fourth kiss he dragged his tongue along Zero’s bottom lip.

Zero tightened his hold on Jude and when their lips met for a fifth time Zero’s mouth moved against Jude’s. He teased Jude’s lips open, then licked across them and into his mouth. Jude’s hand, which he hadn’t known what to do with, now landed on Zero’s shoulder. He clutched at Zero when their tongues met. It started out sweet and gentle, but quickly grew heated as their tongues tangled together.

Jude was breathing hard when they broke the kiss, his heart was racing, and heat pooled between his legs. All from a kiss. Jude barely had time to catch his breath before Zero released Jude’s hand and reached between them to palm Jude through his slacks. Jude let out an embarrassing moan at the touch. Zero’s eyes went dark until there was just a thin ring of blue.

Zero kissed Jude again. Jude expected it to be hard, but Zero was restrained. Jude wanted to deepen it himself, but his attempts were sloppy, distracted as he was by the hand moving on him. Zero trailed kisses along Jude’s jaw and down his throat. Jude tipped his head back, shuddered when Zero dragged his teeth along the tendon in his neck.

“Nobody’s done this to you?” Zero said, his breath feathering hot across Jude’s ear.

It took Jude a moment to realize that Zero was talking about what he was doing to Jude with his hand. He managed to shake his head.

“Nobody’s blown you?”

Jude flashed on an image of Zero on his knees, his mouth stretched wide around Jude’s hard cock. “No,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Nobody’s touched you here?” Zero said, sliding the hand that had been on Jude’s waist down to cup his ass, fingers teasing along the crease between Jude’s cheeks.

The thought of it, of Zero’s fingers teasing his hole, opening him for his cock, made Jude’s cock pulse against Zero’s palm. He tried to speak, but had to settle for shaking his head.

“Please tell me you’ve at least watched porn so you know what’s going on,” Zero said.

Jude pushed at Zero’s shoulder. “Don’t make fun of me,” he said sharply.

“I’m not,” Zero said. “I swear,” he added when he saw Jude’s face. “I’m trying to restrain myself from throwing you on the bed and riding you ‘til morning.”

Jude went hot and wondered if his whole body was covered by the flush. “I’m sure you’re good,” Jude said in an attempt to deflect, “but I doubt even you could keep going ‘til morning.”

“Jude,” Zero said, and it sounded like a caress, “you have no idea what I can accomplish when I set my mind to it.” Zero gave Jude’s cock a squeeze before removing his hand. “Now, why don’t we get these clothes off of you. I want to get my hand and mouth on your cock.”

Jude felt frozen in place. He struggled to breathe as Zero unselfconsciously started removing his own clothing. Zero slipped his jacket off and hung it over the back of one of the chairs. Zero raised an eyebrow when he saw that Jude hadn’t begun undressing and Jude could tell that Zero was about to say something sarcastic about it, but then his face changed.

Zero smirked and reached for his throat. He dragged his fingers down the open ‘V’ of his dress shirt to the first button and slowly slipped it from the buttonhole. “Is this what you want, Jude, a show?” Zero said as he slipped the second button.

Jude, equally embarrassed and turned on, opened his mouth to deny it, but then he realized that this was not only his first time with a man, but his first (and most likely, only) time with Zero, and he should take the opportunity to enjoy every second of it. Jude raised his chin. “Yes.”

Zero chuckled, delighted. “Well, then,” he said.

Jude swallowed hard as he watched Zero’s fingers work his shirt buttons. When he reached his waistband Zero slowly unbuckled his belt, then tugged the tails of his shirt out of the slacks and continued unbuttoning it. Zero pulled the shirt open to reveal his bare chest, then let it fall to his sides as he turned his attention to unbuttoning the cuffs.

Jude was torn between watching Zero’s clever fingers make short work of the buttons and devouring what he could see of his bare chest and stomach. Zero startled Jude out of his conundrum when he drew the belt out of the loops and tossed it onto the seat of the chair beside him. It unnecessarily dramatic, but Jude couldn’t deny that his body appreciated the ‘swish’ the belt made as it slid along the fabric of Zero’s slacks.

Zero slipped the button at his waistband, then toed off his shoes. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it slide down his arms. Zero caught it in one hand and laid it carelessly across the back of the chair. He reached for the zipper at the front of his slacks and Jude’s already pounding heart began to race.

Zero caught Jude’s gaze before he began to lower the zipper slowly, tooth by tooth it seemed to Jude. The sound of it was loud in the otherwise silent room. When it was down all the way Zero opened the front of his slacks to reveal a pair of light blue boxer briefs. He let Jude look for a few seconds, then he shoved the slacks down and bent to step out of them.

Jude took the moment to glance away from Zero and try to collect himself. When he looked back Zero had straightened. The slacks were hanging over the arm of the chair with his socks, and Zero had his hands on his hips as he studied Jude.

“Like what you see?” Zero turned his back to Jude and looked over his shoulder at him.

Jude rolled his eyes, but not before he’d gotten an eyeful of the lines of Zero’s back, and the way the briefs fit snug over his firm ass cheeks. “I wouldn’t think you’d need to fish for compliments.”

“We all need to be told we’re pretty, Jude,” Zero said as he spun back around. He gestured towards Jude with his chin. “Your turn.”

It took Jude a few seconds to work out what Zero meant, and then he went hot all over. Jude raised his hands, but it took more concentration than it should have to get the button on his suit jacket undone.

Suddenly Zero was right in front of him. “Having second thoughts?”

Unable to form words in a mouth gone dry, Jude shook his head.

“Good,” Zero said. He kissed Jude hard, and deep, and hungry, and Jude forgot about his nerves. Zero pushed the jacket off Jude’s shoulders and Jude let it slip down his arms. Zero tugged on Jude’s tie. “Let’s get rid of this before I think of other uses for it.”

Jude blushed, but Zero thankfully missed it because he’d turned to hang Jude’s jacket over the back of the other chair. Jude clumsily loosened the tie and left it hanging as he unbuttoned the top button at his collar because he suddenly felt like he was choking. Zero tugged on the tie and the knot fell apart in his hands. He pulled on one end, and Jude shivered as the tie slipped around his neck and off.

Zero ran the silk tie through his fingers and gave Jude a considering look. Jude gave Zero the best unimpressed look he could manage even though he couldn’t stop wondering just what Zero had in mind when he said ‘other uses’. Zero laid the tie over the back of the chair and stepped up behind Jude. He set his hands on Jude’s hips and leaned his forehead against the back of Jude’s head.

Zero reached up with one hand and folded the collar of Jude’s shirt down so he could kiss the back of Jude’s neck. Jude shivered. Zero pressed his lips to a spot just to the left of the first and kissed him again. As Jude’s thick fingers unbuttoned the shirt, Zero pulled it back to expose more of Jude’s skin and kissed a trail along his shoulder.

When Jude’s fingers reached his waistband Zero unexpectedly pushed the shirt down as far as it would go, neatly trapping Jude’s arms in it. He brought both arms around Jude, the palm of one hand rubbing the front of Jude’s pants, the fingers of the other brushing a nipple. Jude gasped and tipped his head back even as he struggled to pull the tail of his shirt out of his slacks.

Zero took advantage and closed his teeth on the skin at the juncture of Jude’s neck and shoulder. He soothed the spot with his tongue, then suckled.

Jude moaned. “Are you, are you leaving a mark?” he said, not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

“Yes,” Zero said, “but it’ll be hidden beneath your shirt, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It wasn’t,” Jude said. He hadn’t even thought of it because no one had ever left a mark on him before. “No one,” Jude started, but didn’t continue.

“No one’s ever given you a hickey, Jude?” Zero said, because of course he caught the slip. Jude didn’t respond, but he didn’t have to. “We’re going to have to remedy that,” Zero said, his voice a dry rasp that sent a shiver through Jude even before Zero latched back onto his neck and sucked hard.

Jude’s fingers froze in their task, his brain losing focus. His body was the object of too much stimulation as Zero showcased his talent at multi-tasking; teasing Jude’s nipple, rubbing his cock through his slacks, and sucking a mark into his skin. Jude had touched his nipples before, but they hadn’t seemed quite as sensitive under his own touch, and he’d never realized that the idea of being marked during sex would be so arousing.

Zero gave up on Jude getting his shirt unbuttoned and went directly to his slacks, unbuckling the belt, then slipping the button and lowering the zipper. He got his hand beneath the tails of Jude’s shirt and inside his boxers. Jude sucked in a breath when Zero closed his hand around him, touching him skin-to-skin for the first time.

Jude said Zero’s name, sounding completely wrecked despite the fact that they’d barely done anything.

“Wanna hear you say my name like that again,” Zero said, his lips brushing Jude’s ear, a feather of warm breath tickling across it.

Zero stroked Jude, brushed his thumb over the tip, found the spot beneath the ridge that made Jude’s attempt at a pithy response come out as a garbled sound in his throat.

“You can do better than that,” Zero teased.

“Fuck . . . ,” Jude said, drawing the word out.

“We’ll get there,” Zero promised. “First I wanna get my mouth all over you.”

Jude shuddered at the promise in Zero’s voice, and was too far gone to bite back a moan of protest when Zero removed his hand from Jude’s pants.

Zero chuckled softly in Jude’s ear. “Need to get you naked first,” he said.

With Zero’s help Jude got the rest of his shirt buttons undone, then removed it, along with his shoes, socks, and slacks. Zero carefully laid each item of clothing over the chair. He returned to stand in front of Jude and kissed him, both arms going around Jude so he could place his hands on Jude’s ass. Zero squeezed, then slipped his hands beneath the waistband and lowered the boxers, careful to release Jude’s cock before it snapped free of the elastic. The boxers slid down his legs and Jude stepped out of them, gasping when his bare cock rubbed against Zero through his briefs.

Zero left the boxers where they fell. His hands returned to cup Jude’s ass and encourage Jude to move against him while he mouthed along Jude’s collarbone. Jude clutched at Zero’s shoulders for support as the sensations of Zero’s mouth on his skin, the soft cotton of his briefs against his cock, swept over him. Zero turned them and backed Jude up towards the bed. Jude’s heart ticked up as his imagination raced with scenarios of what Zero might do with him.

Zero released Jude so he could sit on the bed and inch backwards, then crawled on after him. Jude placed his hands on either side of Zero’s face when Zero straddled his legs and kissed him. Jude let himself be pushed backwards until his back hit the cool comforter, though he protested when Zero broke the kiss.

“Trust me, you’re gonna like this,” Zero said as he dragged his lips across the top of Jude’s pectoral, then brushed them across a nipple.

Jude gasped at the sensation the light touch sent zinging through him, then jerked when Zero touched the nub with the tip of his tongue.

“Told ya,” Zero said, smug.

Zero laved the nipple with the flat of his tongue, then suckled on it. Jude clutched Zero’s shoulders and arched into the touch. He moaned when Zero abandoned the nipple, then made an embarrassing sound of relief when Zero subjected the other nipple to the same treatment.

Zero left one hand braced on the mattress and dragged the other down Jude’s body until his fingers brushed Jude’s straining cock. He teased the length of it, and the fullness of Jude’s balls. Jude tried to spread his legs to give Zero better access, but he was thwarted by the fact that Zero’s legs bracketed his own.

Jude made a sound of frustration, and Zero’s responding chuckle vibrated through Jude’s nipple right to the center of him. Zero brought their mouths together again for a hard kiss that he ended before it consumed them. Zero lifted one leg over Jude’s, freeing him to spread his legs, which he did with an alacrity that caused Zero to give him an amused look.

“Shut up,” Jude said, hiding his embarrassment behind bravado. “According to you there’s a long list of things we need to get through tonight.”

Zero gave a delighted laugh. “Indeed we do,” he said, his free hand slipping between Jude’s thighs.

Jude bit back a moan when Zero’s fingers curled around his balls, gave them a gentle tug, a soft squeeze. Zero returned his mouth to Jude’s skin and left a trail of wet kisses down his chest and stomach. His hand moved higher, fingers dancing along the length of him until he finally took Jude in his hand and gave him a firm stroke. Jude was unable to restrain himself from pushing up into Zero’s hand, from saying his name in a tone that was almost a plea.

Zero’s mouth moved lower, from Jude’s belly button to the jut of his hipbone, to the tender skin between thigh and groin, and lower still to the inside of his thigh. All the while his hand moved on Jude at a steady pace, keeping him on the edge. Jude could feel Zero’s warm breath, the brush of his chin or cheek before he moved on to another spot that wasn’t Jude’s cock.

“Asshole,” Jude moaned through gritted teeth.

“Need something, Jude?” Zero said.

“Yes,” Jude said. “I need you to stop teasing me.”

“And what?” Zero said, a challenge in his eyes. “What do you want me to do, Jude?”

Zero licked a trail across Jude’s sensitive balls, took one into his mouth. The sensation distracted Jude enough that it took him a moment to realize that Zero’s hand had stopped moving and he was just holding Jude’s cock now.

Before Jude could stop himself, he said, “Please.”

“Please what?” Zero said.

Jude hesitated, but if he was going to do it, he could certainly say it. “Suck me,” he said with less authority than he’d hoped for.

Zero immediately moved his mouth from Jude’s balls to the inside of his thigh.

“Not there,” Jude said, but he didn’t stop him.

“Here?” Zero said, returning to Jude’s balls after satisfying himself that he’d left another mark.

“No,” Jude said, though it came out as a soft moan because Zero’s mouth was creating sensations that Jude’s own hand had never quite managed. “My, my cock,” he finally managed to get out.

Zero hummed in approval, the vibration causing Jude to gasp and arch, his fingers curling into the comforter to keep himself from flying away. Zero moved his mouth. He licked a path up the length of Jude, then licked around the tip before taking the head into his mouth and suckling.

To Jude’s dismay, Zero raised his head.

“Don’t be afraid to mess up my hair,” Zero said, then lowered his head and took Jude back into his mouth.

Jude was so caught up in the sensation of Zero’s mouth, the wet heat, the pressure of his tongue, that he didn’t immediately get the meaning behind Zero’s comment. Finally it registered, and Jude unclenched one hand from the comforter and raised it to Zero’s shoulder.

Zero opened his eyes and gave Jude a look that he interpreted as, is that all you’ve got?

Jude slid his hand up Zero’s neck to his jaw. He thumb brushed the ring of Zero’s lips stretched around his cock. Jude was hypnotized by it, but he forced himself to move his hand over the side of Zero’s face to the top of his head where he could tangle his fingers in the longer strands of Zero’s hair.

Zero gave a hum of approval that made Jude convulsively tighten his grip, which earned him yet another hum. Zero took Jude in deeper, then deeper still until the head of Jude’s cock brushed the back of his throat. Jude’s other hand came off the comforter to clutch at Zero’s shoulder, his fingers digging in as he simultaneously tried to shove Zero away from him with one hand and draw him closer with the other.

Zero released Jude just long enough to say, “Fuck, Jude.” He took Jude back into his mouth and suck him so thoroughly that everything else faded until the only thing that existed for Jude were the points of contact with Zero’s mouth, his shoulder, his hair. Jude’s arousal built, crested, and then washed over him in a mix of pleasure-pain. His muscles strained and bright lights exploded behind his eyes as Jude spilled his release into Zero’s mouth.

Jude didn’t know how long he floated in a swirling haze of sensation before the real world began to filter back in. Zero’s head rested on Jude’s thigh, and he watched Jude with a combination of concern and satisfaction. Jude tried to raise his hand to pat Zero’s head, but it was too heavy, and his tongue too thick to give voice to the words he wanted to speak. Which was probably a good thing, in retrospect, since he’d probably say something sappy instead of the sarcasm he was going for.

“You back with me now?” Zero said.

“. . . ever not smug?” Jude said, somehow losing the first part of the sentence to a mouth that still refused to work properly.

“You telling me it’s not well-earned?” Zero said, sliding up Jude’s body.

Jude tried to roll his eyes, but he had to admit that Zero was right. Though it wasn’t as if he had anything to compare it to.

Zero laughed, and Jude gave him a questioning look.

“You said that out loud,” Zero informed Jude.

“Sure,” Jude said, “my mouth works when I don’t want it to.”

Zero smirked. “Let’s see if it’ll work when you do want it to.” The kiss he gave Jude was light, teasing. He built up to more, licking Jude’s lips, then into his mouth. Jude was surprised by the taste of his come on Zero’s tongue, and then he couldn’t get enough of it as his mind replayed the last moments he could remember, the way Zero’s mouth felt on him as he’d wrung the orgasm out of him.

Jude reached for Zero’s hip as Zero lightly pushed into Jude’s hip. He squeezed, encouraging Zero to do more. When they broke off the kiss Jude said, “What about you? What do you want me to do?”

“Just touch me,” Zero said, sounding almost strangled.

It was the first time Jude had seen Zero lose his composure, and suddenly he wanted to see more of that. Jude slowly rolled to his side, engaging muscles that still didn’t want to work properly, and in the process pushed Zero onto his back. Jude’s hand slid off Zero’s hip until he cupped the bulge in Zero’s briefs in his palm.

Zero pushed up into Jude’s touch, and said Jude’s name in a raspy voice that send a shiver down Jude’s spine. Jude had never touched another man like this, but Zero was laid out for him like a buffet and Jude couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch him first. Jude brushed his fingers over Zero’s stomach, mesmerized by the way the muscles jumped.

Zero snorted as Jude moved his hand to his side, up over his chest, but he didn’t tell Jude to stop. Jude brushed his thumb over a nipple just so he could see if Zero’s was as sensitive as his had been. It was. Jude bent his head to lick the nipple closer to him, then suckle it as his fingers teased the other.

Zero got his fingers in Jude’s hair, but he didn’t push Jude off, just held on as if he might float away. Jude liked that he was able to do this to Zero, to make Zero come apart the way he’d done. Jude moved his hand back to the front of Zero’s briefs and squeezed. Zero’s cock jumped and Jude imagined seeing it for the first time, getting his hand on it.

“Take these off,” Jude said, plucking at the elastic waistband. Jude leaned back so Zero could use both hands to push the briefs down. He knew that Zero kicked them off, but he was too busy staring at Zero’s cock to do more than take absent note of it.

“I hope you’re gonna do more than look,” Zero said, arrogance tempered with a hint of desperation.

“Thinking about it,” Jude said, which earned him a strained laugh and a soft, “Asshole.” Which was fair since he’d said the same thing when Zero had teased him.

Jude touched Zero with one finger, gauged the firmness of him, ran it along the vein, over the tip, under the ridge. After he’d explored, Jude took Zero into his hand, testing the weight of him.

“You’re fucking killing me here,” Zero said.

Jude looked at Zero from under his lashes. He knew it was a good look on him because one of those girls he’d kissed had told him so right before she told him to go find a nice boy to hook up with.

“You may be innocent,” Zero said, “but you’re also evil.”

Jude laughed at that comment. No one had ever called him evil. Doormat and pushover came to mind, but not evil. Still, he figured Zero had a point, so he stopped studying Zero’s cock and gave it a firm stroke, just the way he liked. (At least, Jude thought it was firm; turned out that was difficult to determine on someone else’s cock.)

Whether his grip was firm or not turned out to be irrelevant. Zero bit his bottom lip and his entire body went taut. Jude tried to remember what Zero had done to him, figuring that might give him an idea of what Zero enjoyed. Jude rubbed his thumb across the head of Zero’s cock on one upstroke, that spot beneath the ridge on the next.

Zero closed his eyes and tipped his head back as if he couldn’t bear what Jude was doing to him. Pre-come oozed from the slit and Jude wiped his thumb through it. Instead of smearing it across the head, Jude brought his thumb to his mouth and tasted it. He felt eyes on him and glanced up at Zero’s face. He’d opened his eyes and was regarding Jude with a heated gaze.

Jude ducked his head, embarrassed for reasons he couldn’t explain, especially since Zero’d done more than lick Jude’s come off his thumb. He looked up when Zero’s fingers slid into his hair.

“Touch me, Jude,” Zero said.

Jude replaced his hand on Zero, but his gaze remained locked with Zero’s. He stroked, gauging the effect it had on Zero from the expressions that cycled across his face, the way his fingers tightened in Jude’s hair. Only when Zero’s eyelids fell shut did Jude look away.

More pre-come oozed from the slit. Instead of using his thumb to wipe it away, Jude bent his head and took it directly onto his tongue. Jude didn’t need to look up to know that Zero’s eyes had opened the moment he’d begun to lower his head. His own cock gave a twitch at the sound Zero made when Jude’s tongue touched him.

Another drop appeared, and Jude licked that up, too. He licked across the tip, then around the head. Jude’s name escaped Zero’s lips, but it sounded like he’d tried very hard not to let it. That thought made Jude want to force Zero to say his name like that again. He licked around the head once more, then took it onto his tongue.

Zero rubbed the back of Jude’s head, as if he needed to do something but was cautious of forcing Jude’s head down. He wrapped his other hand around the hand Jude had on him. “Just like . . . this, fuck,” Zero said, and then, as if it had been dragged out of him, “Jude.”

Jude suckled the head, stroked his hand up to meet his lips. It was awkward, and Jude wondered if it was enough. The sounds Zero couldn’t contain put his mind at ease. Saliva ran down Zero and made it easier to slide his hand up and down the length of him. Jude’s tongue found the spot at the ridge and Zero bucked up in surprise, making Jude glad he only held the head in his mouth.

Prepared for Zero’s reaction, Jude did it again. Jude could feel the struggle in the tautness of Zero’s muscles, so he did it yet again.

“Jude,” Zero said, “Jude, I’m . . .”

Despite the warning, and the pulse of Zero’s cock on his tongue, Jude was surprised by the first spurt of come into his mouth. It didn’t choke him (which he’d read about happening), but he hadn’t thought his actions through to their conclusion and he was paralyzed by the question of spit or swallow until the second spurt made the decision for him. Jude swallowed so he didn’t gag on a mouthful of come, then swallowed again. His hand stilled when Zero’s whine of protest made Jude realize he was still stroking him.

Jude gave the head one last lick before raising his head. Zero looked wasted, his eyes unfocused, his body loose and pliant. Jude didn’t want to lose all contact with Zero, so he laid his hand on Zero’s leg and stroked his thumb along the sensitive skin between thigh and groin.

“What are you looking at?” Zero finally said.

“I’ve never seen what someone looks like after they’ve climaxed,” Jude said.

Zero somehow managed to raise an eyebrow. “You never looked in the mirror after you touched yourself?”

Jude shrugged. “It’s not the same.”

“You swallowed,” Zero said, his eyes on Jude’s mouth.

Heat suffused Jude’s cheeks.

“But you still have much to learn, young padawan.”

Jude gave Zero a look. “And I suppose you’re my sexual Yoda?”

“Wow,” Zero said. “I didn’t think anything could put a crimp in my libido, but that image might have done it.”

Jude laughed. The weird tension that filled the room dissipated. They got cleaned up and returned to the bed. 

“You’re staying?” Jude said.

“Did you want me to leave?”

“No. I just . . . You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Zero said, and somehow made it sound dirty. “What about you?”

“I want you to,” Jude said.

Zero grinned, then turned serious. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“About what?”

Zero indicated the two of them, the bed, the hotel room.

“You mean that you’re not the good Christian boy you pretend to be?”

Zero thought about that for a second, shrugged. “Yeah.”

“I work for your agent,” Jude said dryly. “I’m familiar with your file. In fact, I’ve drafted some of those pay-off agreements, so I know that you like sex, and that sometimes you like sex with guys. Did you want me to act surprised?”

Zero laughed. “Maybe. You know, I like you, Jude.”

Jude snorted. “You like the fact that I’m a virgin.”

Zero let his eyes move over Jude, and Jude had to fight the attempt to cover himself. “I really do.”

Jude had to laugh at Zero’s honesty.

“So, are you ready to tick something else off the list?”

“Is that what this is about?” Jude said. “Ticking items off a list?”

“This is about you enjoying yourself,” Zero said as he rolled off the bed. “And me enjoying you,” he added with a look over his shoulder at Jude.

Jude rolled his eyes. He looked away when Zero dug out the paper bag that had been waiting for them in the back of the Escalade that drove them from the arena to Jude’s hotel. Zero hadn’t given Jude an answer to whether they provided that service for everyone they drove, or just Zero. Jude didn’t think he wanted to know. The fact that Zero was sexually active (very sexually active) was one thing when it was in the abstract, and quite another when he was Zero’s sexual partner du jour.

Jude looked away from the bag and his gaze fell on Zero’s groin. “You don’t look like you’re ready,” he commented.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be ready when he’s called upon,” Zero said. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the bedside table. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Jude gave the strip of condoms and large tube of lube a look, then glanced at Zero’s face before he rolled over. Jude pillowed his head on his folded arms.

“You look like you’re going to an execution,” Zero said.

“I’ve never done this before,” Jude said, irritated at Zero’s flippant tone.

“Done what?” Zero said.

Jude gave Zero a look. “Had someone else’s fingers . . . inside me.”

“Have you fingered yourself?” Zero said, unashamed of using the word.

Jude’s cheeks went hot. He didn’t know if it was irritation at not being able to do the same, or at the casual way Zero spoke about sex acts that Jude had never experienced. “Yes. But it’s not the same.”

“No,” Zero said, his tone more gentle. “It’s not. But that’s not what I’m going to do.”

Jude looked over his shoulder as Zero got onto the bed between his legs. Jude had to spread them wider to make room for him. Zero placed both hands on Jude’s ass cheeks, gave them a squeeze before using his fingers to spread them apart. Jude went hot, both embarrassed and turned on that someone was seeing this most intimate part of him.

Zero slapped Jude’s cheek, surprising him out of hiding. “Up on your knees.”

“What . . . ?” Jude said even as he got his knees under him.

Zero gave a hum of approval. His hands returned to Jude’s ass, and once more he was opened to Zero’s sight. Jude had to bite his lip when Zero stroked his thumb along the cleft between his cheeks, over the entrance to his body.

“Zero,” Jude started, but the words died as all the air was punched out of his body by the sensation of warm breath on his exposed hole and then Zero’s tongue licking the same path his thumb had just taken.

Zero licked him again, and a third time, before focusing his attention on Jude’s hole. He licked around it with the flat of his tongue, then teased the hole with the tip. Zero did the same lick and jab move again, and again, until the muscles in Jude’s arms and legs were quivering with the effort of holding him up.

Zero pulled back and blew on Jude’s wet hole. Jude made the mistake of thinking it was over. Instead Zero sucked on the now sensitive hole, then stabbed his tongue inside it. Jude had never been touched like this, had never imagined being touched this way. It should be disgusting, but all Jude could think about was pushing back against Zero’s face, getting as much of his tongue inside him as he could.

Jude whined in protest when Zero raised his head and straightened. Zero chuckled breathlessly. “I thought you’d like that,” he said as he teased Jude’s hole with a finger, gently pressed it inside him.

Jude expected it to burn, but his hole was both slick enough and stretched enough from Zero’s tongue to accept it easily. He made a sound of surprise as Zero’s finger sank into him until he felt his knuckles against his ass cheek.

“You okay?” Zero said, holding steady.

There was only concern in Zero’s voice, but Jude couldn’t answer right away. He gave a weak laugh. “No, I don’t think I am.”

“Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Jude said. “The opposite. I just . . .”

“A little overwhelming?” Zero said.

“Little bit,” Jude admitted.

“Wanna stop for a moment?” Zero said, twisting his finger slowly as he withdrew it. “Or you could do me.”

Jude’s head jerked around before he could stop it. “You’d let me . . . ?”

“If no one’s done this to you before . . .” Zero teased the rim of Jude’s hole. “ . . . you probably haven’t done it to anyone else. Tonight’s all about doing things you haven’t done before.”

Zero moved back a little ways when Jude sat back, but they were still close enough that Zero’s knees brushed Jude’s ass. Jude licked his lips. Now that he knew from first hand experience that it felt amazing to have someone’s mouth on his asshole, he was curious whether he could do that to someone else.

“Was I . . . clean? Down there.”

Zero raised an eyebrow.

Jude rushed on. “I don’t want to read in a tell-all autobiography one day about this guy who didn’t know enough to clean himself out before you . . .”

“Jude,” Zero said, squeezing Jude’s shoulder. “You were fine.”

“Fine?” Jude squeaked.

“And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll be sure to say that you didn’t know beforehand that we were gonna do that.”

“That’s not funny,” Jude said.

“It’s kinda funny.”

Jude shook his head, but Zero took matters into his own hand and slipped around Jude to lie on the mattress. On his stomach. He pillowed his head on crossed arms and looked at Jude. “Any time now, Jude.”

Jude’s breath caught. He reached out slowly and touched Zero’s ass. He dragged his hand across both cheeks, pulling one away from the other. Jude reached between his own legs to squeeze himself in an attempt to ease the heat that flared there. He touched Zero’s hole with the pad of his thumb. Jude raised his eyes from Zero’s ass to his face, and found Zero watching him. Although there was hunger in his eyes, there was no impatience to be found.

Jude slapped Zero’s ass a bit more sharply than Zero had slapped his, and enjoyed the spark of surprise it elicited. “Get on your knees,” Jude said, and Zero gave him a sultry look before he complied.

Once Zero was in position, ass up, head down, Jude found himself equally aroused and anxious. What if he did something wrong?

“There’s no wrong way to do it, Jude,” Zero said, his voice muffled by the comforter. “Except to not do it at all,” he added dryly.

“Did I say that out loud?” Jude wondered.

“No, I can just read you.” Zero wiggled his ass. “Can you read me?”

Jude grinned. “Loud and clear.”

“Good,” Zero said, sounding satisfied.

Jude felt awkward as he positioned himself behind Zero, but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He placed his hands on Zero’s ass cheeks and spread them. Jude just looked for a moment, then he leaned forward. He took what he hoped was a surreptitious sniff and was treated to a musky, but not unpleasant, scent.

Jude drew his nose along the cleft, and followed it with his tongue. Zero shivered. Jude dragged his tongue over Zero’s hole firmly, then lightly lapped at it with the tip of his tongue. He experimented, varying long, slow strokes with short, quick ones, and reveled when he forced a sound out of Zero.

Jude jabbed the tip of his tongue into Zero’s hole and teased the rim, then shoved it in more deeply. He swirled his tongue around the hole and sucked. Jude only stopped when he needed to breathe. As he drew back he realized that his own cock was swelling between his legs. Jude wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and chin as the fingers of his other hand played with Zero’s loosened hole.

“You wanna fuck me?”

Jude froze. “I . . .”

Zero looked back over his shoulder and even though he was kneeling with his ass raised, managed to give Jude a raised eyebrow.

“Is it all or nothing? I mean, me doing you, or you doing me?”

“Doing?” Zero said. “You’re such a romantic, Jude. But to answer your question,” he went on before Jude could protest that ‘fuck’ wasn’t much better. “We can do both.”

Jude gave Zero a disbelieving look.

“We’ve still got time, Jude,” Zero said. “Even if I come with you inside me the night’s not over. I bet if I put you on your knees you could suck me hard again in no time.”

Jude flushed at the image those words brought to mind more than at the words themselves. To hide his fluster, he said, “I need the . . .”

Zero reached out for the condoms and lube, and handed them back. Jude managed to take them without dropping them. He tore off a single foil packet and ripped it open, then flipped the cap on the lube. Nerves caused Jude to squeeze more than he needed onto his fingers, but he figured it was better to have too much than not enough.

Jude warmed up the lube between his fingers, then smeared it across Zero’s hole. He pressed in with one finger, then pulled out and pushed in with more lube. Jude got lost in the sensation of Zero’s hole tight around his finger, in the sight of it opening as his finger moved in and out of it.

“Jude,” Zero said through gritted teeth.

Jude curled his finger and searched for Zero’s prostate. Zero jerked when Jude’s finger brushed across the nub, so Jude did it again, and again, until Zero said his name again.

“Too much?” Jude said, immediately concerned he’d done something wrong.

“Give me another finger before I die of waiting,” Zero said, needy and impatient.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Jude said as he carefully withdrew his finger, swiped two through the lube and slowly pressed them back into Zero.

Jude’s breath caught at how tight Zero felt around his fingers. He just moved them in and out a few times, going a little bit deeper each time to ease Zero into the stretch. Jude twisted his fingers inside Zero once the muscle relaxed. He found the nub again and concentrated on it until fine tremors wracked Zero’s thighs.

“One more?” Jude said as he withdrew his fingers.

“No,” Zero said, “give me your cock now.”

Jude looked at his two lube-covered fingers, and then at his cock. “I may not have the biggest cock you’ve seen, but I think you’re underestimating . . .”

Zero gave Jude a look over his shoulder. “I know how big you are, Jude. I had you in my mouth. I know I’m still tight, I haven’t done this in a while . . . Don’t make a thing out of it,” he said at whatever expression he saw on Jude’s face, then continued, “I want to feel every inch of it when you push into me. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Jude said, even though his cock jerked at Zero’s comment, and probably wondered why Jude was arguing.

“I’m sure,” Zero said firmly.

Jude fumbled the condom, which he blamed on slick fingers. He squeezed out more lube and spread it on the condom as well as around Zero’s hole. Jude knelt behind Zero and gripped his hip with one hand, guided the head of his cock to Zero’s hole with the other. Jude pushed, then pushed harder, and finally Zero’s hole opened around him and the head of his cock sank into Zero’s body.

Jude swore with the amazing pleasure of it. He closed his eyes and counted backwards from one hundred until he was no longer overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensation. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to come, or hurt Zero in his eagerness, Jude resumed the slow slide into Zero’s body. He pushed in a little ways, then withdrew only to push in further yet on the next thrust.

When Jude was all the way inside Zero he had to pause again. He clutched at Zero’s hips with both hands and pressed his forehead to Zero’s back between his shoulder blades. “Sorry,” Jude gasped, “I need to . . .”

“You’re doing fine, Jude,” Zero said, the words strained. “Whenever you’re ready,” he added with a hint of testiness.

Jude huffed a pained laugh. “You’re so tight. It feels so good. I can’t . . .”

Jude forced himself to straighten up and braced himself for the pleasure as he drew back until only the head was inside Zero, then thrust back in. He started slow, uncertain of what he was doing, but arousal trumped reason and Jude’s hips sped up until he was slamming into Zero, the sucking sound of the lube and the slap of skin-on-skin filling his ears and almost drowning out the sound of his panting breaths and the soft moans Zero tried to muffle.

The pleasure building inside Jude peaked without warning. His hips stuttered and he lost the rhythm of his thrusts. He plunged deep into Zero and every muscle in his body went taut. The room faded until the only thing Jude was aware of was the grip his hands had on Zero’s hips, and the pulse of his cock inside Zero’s body as it emptied into the condom.

Jude remained upright only by virtue of his body having frozen in place. As his muscles unlocked he began to slump over Zero’s back. “Fuck, that was . . .” The most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

“Jude,” Zero said, sounding equally breathless and wrecked. “You need to get the condom . . .”

“Sorry,” Jude said, “sorry.” He reached between them and gripped the top of the condom so it wouldn’t slip off, then slowly eased out of Zero, groaning at the sensation on his sensitive cock.

Jude removed the condom and looked around for someplace to dispose of it. He got off the bed on shaky legs and dropped it into the wastebasket. When he returned to the bed, Zero had twisted onto his side.

“What about you?” Jude said, his eyes going to Zero’s groin where his cock was starting to soften.

“I’m good,” Zero said, sounding wasted.

Jude’s gaze went from Zero’s groin to the wet spot on the comforter. “You . . .”

“Yeah, whatever,” Zero said, playing it off.

“Are we still going to . . . ?”

Zero raised an eyebrow, forcing Jude to finish the question.

“Are you going to fuck me?”

“Of course,” Zero said, trying to sound sultry, but sounding mostly stoned.

Jude couldn’t stop his gaze from returning to Zero’s groin. “Now?”

“Christ, you’re insatiable,” Zero said. He sounded too pleased for it to be much of an objection.

Jude asked anyway. “Are you complaining?”

“Not even a little bit,” Zero said.

~*~*~*~

Jude lay in bed the next morning, watching Zero put on his boxer briefs. “Have you ever been to LA?” he asked.

Zero’s hesitation as he smoothed the waistband was brief. If Jude wasn’t so detail-oriented he might not have noticed.

“No,” Zero said. “Why, you want me to make a booty call?”

Jude rolled his eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting position and let the sheet pool at his waist. “I think you’d be a good fit for the Devils.”

Zero raised an eyebrow as he stepped into his slacks. “And why is that?”

“Because your talent is wasted here in Cleveland,” Jude said. “Yeah, they won a championship last year, but between trades and injuries, they’re not going to go that far this season. Or next. More importantly, your ambition is wasted here. Cleveland is small potatoes for what you want; you need someplace like LA.”

Zero sat on the end of the bed, glanced at Jude over his shoulder before turning his attention to pulling on his socks. “Last I heard the Devils weren’t scouting me.”

“No,” Jude said, putting some doubt into the word and letting it hang there.

“What do you know?” Zero said.

“I may have overheard a conversation,” Jude said.

“Are you going to make me pull every word out of you?” Zero said.

Jude leaned forward. “They’re worried about you.”

“Who’s worried about me?” Zero said, sounding interested for the first time.

“Oscar Kinkade, Pete Davenport.”

“If Cleveland doesn’t have a shot this season, what do they have to worry about?”

“Cleveland doesn’t have to make the playoffs to keep the Devils out,” Jude said.

Zero looked thoughtful. “And how do you plan to take advantage of this?”

Jude smiled. “Oscar likes to make problems go away by throwing money at them. I thought I’d mention in passing that I saw you playing, that you’re good, and that some team that’s got more staying power than Cleveland is going to snap you up. He’ll make sure it’s the Devils.”

“And Oscar’s going to buy my contract, just like that?”

“He will if he thinks it’s his idea,” Jude said.

“What about Terrence Wall and Derek Roman?” Zero said, mentioning the Devils top two players.

Jude hesitated, wondering just how much to share with Zero. “I’ve heard things,” Jude said. “If we play our cards right, they won’t be a problem.”

“You hear a lot of things,” Zero said. He got up and walked across the room to the chair where his clothes were laid.

Jude watched Zero pull the shirt on and debated saying more. Finally he said, “Because I’m invisible.”

Zero frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m invisible to Oscar, so I’m invisible to everyone else,” Jude said, trying not to sound bitter.

“I don’t understand,” Zero said as he buttoned the front of his shirt.

Jude gave a humorless huff of laughter. “What’s my last name?”

Zero shrugged.

“I work for your agency, and even you don’t know who I am,” Jude said. “My last name is Kinkade.”

Zero’s fingers froze. “Kinkade? As in Oscar Kinkade?”

“He’s my father,” Jude said. “But he doesn’t like being reminded of it.”

“That sucks,” Zero said.

Jude snorted. “Yeah. But, anyway, I hear things, see things. Useful things.”

“Like what?”

“Like that Jelena and Terrence have broken up, though it’s not been made public.”

“Interesting,” Zero said, “but how does it help me?”

“She’d be perfect arm candy for your rise to the top,” Jude said.

Zero studied Jude as he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt. “What if I have someone else in mind to be my ‘arm candy’?”

“Who?” Jude said, trying to think of someone that would be as helpful to Zero as Jelena. Zero gave Jude a look. “Me?”

“Why not?”

“I already told you, I’m invisible. No one knows who I am, no one cares about me. You need someone with more visibility.”

“So we make you visible,” Zero said. “Oscar doesn’t have to acknowledge you for you to trade on the Kinkade name. You help me rise to the top, and I’ll help you.”

Jude pushed down the flutter of excitement at Zero’s words. “I’m a guy,” he reminded Zero, “and you’re not out.”

“How much free publicity will coming out get me?” Zero said.

Jude was shocked into silence. “It won’t all be good,” he finally managed to say.

“All publicity is good publicity,” Zero quoted. “Of course we’d need to plan ahead for fallout, diminish the impact.”

“How?”

“You’re the agent, you figure it out.”

The wheels began turning in Jude’s mind. “LGBT-friendly sponsors,” he said. “We can set up some interviews with people we know will be sympathetic. ‘Ellen’ has a lot of viewers. Maybe Oprah would come out of retirement . . .”

“So I can explain that I’m a good, god-fearing boy who just couldn’t hide his sexuality any longer?” Zero said.

“Something like that,” Jude said dryly.

“What are you waiting for?” Zero said. “Get dressed!”

“For what?” Jude said, even as he threw the covers back.

“So we can go find Border and tell him that if he gets a call from Oscar Kinkade, he’s to do whatever it takes to get me to LA.”

Zero let Jude pull on his boxers, then dragged him into a kiss. “In the meantime,” he said when he’d released Jude, “you need to stop hiding your relationship to Oscar. You don’t need to shout it from the rooftops,” Zero said, “just start taking advantage of it. Name drop when you’re making a reservation, or ordering a car. Attend more premieres.”

“I think you’re overestimating how much money I make as a junior agent,” Jude said wryly.

Zero gave him a look.

“Fine,” Jude said, “I’ll do what I can.” He shook his head. “My mother is going to love that.”

Jude grabbed his slacks off the chair, then just held them and watched Zero run his fingers through the long strands of hair as if he could keep them in place without product or a comb.

“What?” Zero said.

“This is not at all what I expected to happen when I came to Cleveland.”

“Having second thoughts?”

Jude wondered if bringing Zero to LA, if becoming famous alongside him, would change Oscar’s opinion of him. If Oscar would finally be proud of him. “No,” Jude said.

Zero’s smile sent Jude’s heart into a tailspin. For the first time he could remember, Jude didn’t care what Oscar thought.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For writing updates and Zude reblogs, follow me on Tumblr, where I’m [Spikedluv](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/). Additionally, I’ve created a Zude-specific community on DW: [Team Zude](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
